The present invention relates to compositions containing particular components that can be obtained from a plant which can have pharmaceutical applications. More particularly, the plant genus is Lepidium.
Lepidium meyenii, commonly called maca or Peruvian ginseng, is a perennial plant having a fleshy, edible, tuberous root. Another species is Lepidium peruvianum. The maca root is consumed for food and is also consumed for its pharmacological properties; for example to enhance fertility. (See Leon, J., Economic Botany, 18:122-127(1964)) Maca has also been used to treat chronic fatigue. (Steinberg, P., Phil Steinberg""s Cat""s Claw News, Vol. 1, Issue 2, July/August (1995).
Johns, Ethnobiology, 1:208-212(1981), studied the biologically active aromatic glycosinolates present in the plant and also reported that benzyl isothiocyanate was the principal isothiocyanate in the plant, with p-methoxybenzyl isothiocyanate being present in relatively smaller amount. The role of these species in reproduction was discussed.
Dini et al., Food Chem., 49:347-349(1994) described the total content of carbohydrates and amino acids (free and from protein hydrolysis) and listed 20 saturated and unsaturated paraffinic acids (principally linoleic, palmitic, and oleic acids) present in the plant. A sterol fraction containing five sterols (identified as their acetates) was also reported. An alkaloid fraction was reported but not characterized.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to an isolated, Lepidium-derived composition that is essentially free of cellulose and lignin and that has about 40% of polysaccharides that can be isolated from Lepidium plant material (a Lepidium polysaccharide component). The composition can also contain an aqueous component and a component, designated a Lepidium amino acid component, having amino acids that can be isolated from Lepidium plant material and. Typically, the Lepidium amino acid component has about 70% or more proline, 5% or more glutamic acid, and 5% or more valine. In certain embodiments, the composition has about 0.3% benzyl isothiocyante and about 0.5% of a component, called a macamide component, having amides of fatty acids that can be isolated from Lepidium material. In an particular embodiment, the composition has about 45% or more of a Lepidium polysaccharide component. In another embodiment, the composition is combined with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipients.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a composition having about 0.3% or more benzyl isothiocyanate, about 0.3% or more of a macamide component, about 1% or more of fatty acids that can be isolated from Lepidium plant material (a Lepidium fatty acid component), and about 0.15% of sterols that can be isolated from Lepidium plant material (a Lepidium sterol component). In a preferred embodiment, the composition has between about 2% and about 5% benzyl isothiocyanate, about 0.2% and about 1% Lepldium sterol component, between about 10% and about 20% Lepidium fatty acid component, and about 3% to about 7% macamide component. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the composition has between about 5% and about 9% benzyl isothiocyanate, between about 1% and about 3% of Lepidium sterol component, between about 20% and about 30% of a Lepidium fatty acid component, and about 10% or more of macamide component. One or more of the foregoing compositions can be combined with a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient.
In another aspect, the invention relates to novel fatty acid amides: N-benzyl octanamide having the chemical formula C15H23NO, N-benzyl-16(R,S)-hydroxy-9-oxo-10E,12E,14E-octadecatrieneamide having chemical formula C25H35NO3, and N-benzyl-16(S)-hydroxy-9-oxo-10E,12E,14E-octadecatrieneamide having the chemical formula C25H35NO3.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention relates to a process of obtaining an isolated Lepidium-derived composition including the steps of:
a) contacting Lepidium plant material with an aqueous solvent,
b) separating the contacted aqueous solvent from the Lepidiuin plant material, and
c) concentrating the composition of step b) to isolate the composition.
Preferably, the aqueous solvent is water. More preferably, the aqueous solvent is a mixture of alcohol, preferably SDA, and still more preferably, a mixture of 75 vol-% SDA and 25 vol-% water.
In yet other embodiments, the process includes the further steps of:
d) applying the first Lepidium composition from step c) to a reverse phase liquid chromatography column,
f) eluting the reverse phase chromatography column with a first elution volume of aqueous solvent effective to elute a first effluent from which a composition having about 45% or more Lepidium polysaccharide component is isolated by, for example, concentration.
In yet another embodiment, the invention process includes the further step of g), eluting the reverse phase chromatography column with a second elution volume of aqueous solvent to form a second effluent from which the composition can be isolated by, for example, the step of concentrating the second effluent.
In a preferred embodiment, the second elution volume has two or more gradient volumes that are sequentially eluted and the resulting second effluent is fractionate collected as gradient fractions so that at least one gradient fraction is collected for each gradient volume eluted. The gradient fractions can be combined and concentrated to obtain an isolated Lepidium derived composition that has about 0.3% or more of benzyl isothiocyanate, about 0.15% or more Lepidium sterol component, about 1% or more Lepidium fatty acid component, and about 0.3% or more of macamide component. Preferrably, each of the two or more gradient volumes comprises a mixture of an alcohol and water and wherein the vol-% alcohol in the first gradient volume is about 20 vol-% or more and the vol-% alcohol in any subsequent gradient volume is equal to or greater than the vol-% alcohol in the immediately previously eluted gradient volume.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a process for producing the composition having between about 5% and about 9% of benzyl isothiocyanate, between about 1% and about 3% of Lepidium sterol component, between about 20% and about 30% of Lepidium fatty acid component, and d) about 10% or more of macamide component comprising the steps of:
a) contacting Lepidium plant material with an aqueous solvent comprising about 90 vol-% or more water,
c) concentrating the contacted aqueous solvent to make a residue of Lepidium plant material,
d) contacting the residue of Lepidium plant material with aqueous solvent comprising a mixture of an alcohol and water having about 90 vol-% alcohol or more to form a liquor, and
e) concentrating the liquor to obtain the composition.
The preferred plant material in any embodiment is Lepidium meyenii. 
In still another embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of treating or preventing cancer in an animal, preferably a human, by administering a cancer treating or preventing effective amount of any of the hereinabove described isolated Lepidium-derived compositions. In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a method for treating sexual dysfunction in an animal, preferably a human, by administering a sexual dysfunction treating or preventing amount of any of the hereinabove described isolated Lepidium-derived compositions to the animal. In a preferred embodiment, the animal is a female animal and the sexual dysfunction is infertility. In a more preferred embodiment, the animal is a male animal and the sexual dysfunction is a sub-normal libido. In a yet more preferred embodiment, the animal is a male animal and the sexual dysfunction is impotence.
As used herein, the following terms have the following meanings.
Alcohol: The term alcohol refers to a lower aliphatic alcohol having from one to six carbon atoms.
Aqueous component: This term refers to that part or portion of a composition that is made-up of one or more aqueous solvents.
Aqueous solvent: The term aqueous solvent means water or a single phase having an organic solvent that is miscible with water. Examples of miscible organic solvents include but are not limited to methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, n-propanol, acetone, and acetonitrile. Other miscible organic solvents are known to the skilled artesian.
Benzyl isothiocyante: includes benzyl isothiocynate and its methoxy derivatives.
Column volume: Column volume refers to the volume of the space defined by the inner surface of the chromatography column or chamber that surrounds the stationary phase or a reverse phase chromatography column. Column volume is abbreviated herein as CV.
Fractionate collecting: When used in connection with an effluent or a gradient effluent, or a gradient fraction, the term fractionate collecting denotes that the effluent or gradient effluent is segregated into at least two portions or aliquots.
Lepidium amino acid component: This term refers to that part or portion of a composition that is made-up of amino acids that can be isolated from Lepidium plant material.
Lepidium composition: A Lepidium composition is a composition having at least one of a Lepidium amino acid component, a Lepidium fatty acid component, a Lepidium polysaccharide component, or a macamide component.
Lepidium fatty acid component: This term refers to that part or portion of a composition that is made-up of fatty acids that can be isolated from Lepidium plant material.
Lepidium plant material: As used herein, Lepidium plant material refers to plant matter from any part of a plant of the genus Lepidium. Examples of Lepidium plant matter include, but are not limited to, matter from Lepidium meyenii and Lepidium peruvianum. 
Lepidium polysaccharide component: This term denotes that part or portion of a composition that is made-up of polysaccharides that can be isolated from Lepidium plant material.
Lepidium sterol component: As used herein, the term refers to that part or portion of a composition that is made-up of sterols that can be isolated from Lepidium plant material.
Macamide: Means amides and N-substituted amides of fatty acids that can be isolated from Lepidium plant material.
Percent (%): Unless otherwise limited or modified, percents and percentages described herein are on a weight basis. The chemical composition of plant material from a particular plant species varies with, for example, the conditions under which the plant is grown (for example soil and climate). A particular compound or mixture of compounds can exhibit pharmacological efficacy over a readily ascertainable range of composition and dosage. Therefore, it is understood that the percentages recited throughout are meant to include such variations outside the stated percentage or percentage ranges as would be anticipated by the skilled artesian.
Substantially Free of cellulose: Means having 5% or less of cellulose and lignin combined.
SDA: Means special denatured alcohol, typically a mixture of 97% to 95% ethanol with 3% to 5% of methanol or coal tar.
First Lepidium compositions of the invention can be obtained from an extraction composition in a first process. Starting material for a first process is Lepidium plant material, preferably Lepidium meyenii. Lepidium plant material, for example the root of Lepidium meyenii, is reduced in size to pieces having nominal dimensions between about 0.1 mm and 30 mm. The pieces of Lepidium plant material are contacted with aqueous solvent. The contacting in this or any embodiment may be by any suitable means as are known in the art; for example, percolation, vat extraction, counter current extraction, and the like. The contacting is for a time from about 2 hr. to about 18 hr. The contacting is carried out at a temperature above the solidification temperature (or where applicable the phase separation temperature) but below the boiling point of the aqueous solvent. Typically, the contacting is conducted from 20xc2x0 C. to 75xc2x0 C., with 40xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. being preferred. After the contacting, the aqueous solvent, which is an extraction composition containing a first Lepidium composition, is separated from residual plant material and the extraction composition is concentrated until the extrtaction composition has a solids component generally of at least about 70%, of which typically 40% is a Lepidium polysaccharide component. In this or any embodiment, the concentration can be by any of the means as are known in the art such as evaporation, distillation, and lyophilization, to mention a few.
First Lepidium compositions generally have 30% or more, preferably about 40% or more, of a Lepidium polysaccharide component and about 1% or more of a macamide component. Typically, 70% or more of the polysaccharide units of a polysaccharide of a Lepidium polysaccharide component are sucrose units. A macamide component includes N-benzyl octanamide (macamide A), N-benzyl-16-hydroxy-9-oxo-10E,12E,14E-octatrieneamides (macamide B), and N-benzyl-9,16 -dioxo-10E,12E,14E-octadecatrieneamide (macamide C). First Lepidium compositions further contain about 8% or more of a Lepidium amino acid component. The Lepidium amino acid component of a first Lepidium composition typicallylas 70% or more proline, 5% or more glutamic acid, and 5% or more valine. First Lepidium compositions also generally contain up to 1% of benzyl isothiocyanate. First Lepidium compositions can also contain about 0.5% to about 1.5% Lepidium fatty acid component. First Lepidium compositions of the present invention are useful for their nutritional value and are useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of carcinomas. First Lepidium compositions are also useful for treating sexual dysfunction in particular sub-normal libido and impotence in males and infertility in women.
In a first process of the present invention, the composition of the extraction composition and the composition of the first Lepidium composition obtained therefrom can be changed by changing the aqueous solvent. When the aqueous solvent is an alcohol-water mixture having 75 vol-% SDA, the first Lepidium composition generally contains about 0.8% or more benzyl isothiocyanate and a Lepidium fatty acid component of about 1% or more. When the aqueous solvent is 90 vol-% or more water, the first Lepidium composition has less than about 0.1% of benzyl isothiocyanate and less than about 2% Lepidium fatty acid component.
In a preferred embodiment, a first Lepidium composition having a Lepidium polysaccharide component of about 45% or more, a Lepidium fatty acid component between about 1% and about 2%, and less than about 1% each Lepidium sterol component and benzyl isothiocyanate is obtained by a suitably adapted first process that includes a reverse phase liquid chromatography process adapted to elute a first effluent containing a first Lepidium composition. In reverse phase liquid chromatography (RPLC), the column packing (stationary phase, or adsorbent) is non-polar, typically having a dipole moment of about 3 or less. Silica gel that has been treated to provide it with a bonded surface layer that is paraffinic in nature is an example of a useful stationary phase for reverse phase chromatography. Silica gels having permanently bonded C8 to C18 alkyl groups are commercially available as a stationary phase. For example, WP-Octadecyl from J. T. Baker Corp, Phillipsburg, N.J., 08865. Reverse phase liquid chromatography columns are eluted with eluents of decreasing polarity which causes the more polar compounds loaded on a column to elute first.
Reverse phase liquid chromatography stationary phases of organic material are also known. Polymers of vinyl aromatic compounds, for example styrene, that are crosslinked with polyvinylic aromatic hydrocarbons, for example divinyl benzene, can be used as stationary phases for reverse phase liquid chromatography. These organic polymeric stationary phases are made by processes that yield small, extremely rigid, macroreticular particles. Crosslinked acrylic polymers are also useful as stationary phases for reverse phase liquid chromatography, as are polyvinyl alcohols (alkylated or non-alkylated). Suitable stationary organic phases for RPLC are commercially available. For example, styrenic and acrylic stationary phases are available from the Rohm and Haas Company, Philadelphia, Pa., under the trade name Amberlite(copyright). Styreneic stationary phases are also available under the trade name Amberchrom(copyright) from Tossohass, Montgomeryville, Pa. Polyamide resins (e.g. nylons), polyester resins, and phenolic resins are also useful stationary phases for the reverse phase chromatography processes of the present invention.
Many organic solvents are suitable mobile phases, or eluents, for reverse phase liquid chromatography. Lower alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol and propanol as well as nitrites such as acetonitrile, are suitable as organic eluents. Lower aliphatic ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, and diethyl ketone, as well as cyclic ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, can also be used. Dimethyl formamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, and alkyl esters of acetic acid such as ethyl acetate can also be used. Mixtures of such solvents in various proportions can be used when it is desired to elute or wash the column with solvents of varying polarity. Applicants have found that aqueous solvents that are m of water and an alcohol, for example, methanol, ethanol n-propanol iso-propanol n-butanol, and n-and sec-hexanol are particularly useful as mobile phases or eluents for the RPLC processes of the present invention, which in certain embodiments are carried out using an eluent of variable composition. Thus, an elution volume which is a volume of aqueous solvent applied to the column, can be a gradient eluent having two or more gradient volumes, the composition of which can be the same or different, or the compositon of the gradient eluent can be varied continuously during elution. The composition of the elution volume that is a gradient eluent can vary step-wise, linearly, sigmoidally, exponentially, logarithmically, parabolically, or hypyperbolically during elution. The limits of concentration of gradient eluents are determined by the concentration of polar organic solvent necessary to elute products from the stationary phase and by the requirement that the polar organic solvent be miscible to form a single phase at the required concentration.
In certain embodiments of the present invention the initial alcohol concentration in the elution volume is 10 volume percent (10 vol-%) or less and is increased as separation and purification proceeds.
The reverse phase liquid chromatography systems used to practice the present invention may be either preparative or analytical. Preparative columns have larger loading capacity and are typically larger in size.
With regards to the dimensions of the reverse phase liquid chromatographic column, the loading of the column, the temperature, and flow rate, one skilled in the art will know to vary these parameters based primarily upon practical considerations known in the art. For example, flow rates of the eluent are adjusted according to the column dimensions, the degree of separation desired, the particle size of the stationary phase, and the back pressure in the column. The separation is typically carried out at 20xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. However, a temperature up to about 45xc2x0 C. can be used. The separation may be carried out at high pressure (500-200 psi) or moderate pressures (100-500 psi) or, preferably, at lower pressures (10-100 psi).
Prior to use, the reverse phase liquid chromatography column can be conditioned by eluting the column with a conditioning volume of a conditioning liquid, preferably an aqueous solvent, more preferably water. The conditioning volume is preferably between about 1 and about 10 column volumes.
The material to be treated is applied to the preferably conditioned reverse phase chromatography column as a solution, a slurry, or a loading concentrate obtained by evaporating an aqueous solvent, preferably alcohol, from an extraction composition containing the product. If the product to be treated is solid, it may be mixed with a suitable solid carrier, for example treated or untreated silica gel, and the solid mixture placed on top of the solid support. Loading of the column is accomplished by eluting the solution, slurry, or loading concentrate through the column; or, when the product to be treated is admixed with silica gel, by eluting the column with a loading elution volume. Preferably, elution of the solution, slurry, loading concentrate, or loading elution volume is followed by elution with a washing elution volume comprising an aqueous solvent having the same composition as the aqueous solvent of the solution, slurry, or loading concentrate used to load the column stationary phase. The washing elution volume, when one is used, is preferably between about 1 and about 10 column volumes.
Starting material for this adapted first process is a first Lepidium composition made by the previously described first process in which the aqueous solvent is an alcoholxe2x80x94water mixture having between about 65 vol-% and about 85 vol-%, preferably about 75 vol-% of alcohol, preferably SDA. The stationary phase of the RPLC column is a styrenic resin, preferably a crosslinked styrenexe2x80x94divinylbenzene resin such as Amberlite(copyright) XAD-16HP available from Rohm and Haas. The first Lepidium composition from a first process, combined with water (5-7 L per kg of first composition), is eluted through an RPLC column to apply the first composition to the column. The column is then eluted with an elution volume effective to elute a first effluent containing a first Lepidium composition, the solids component of which includes about 45% or more of a Lepidium polysaccharide component. Typically the elution volume contains aqueous solvent that is preferably water or an alcoholxe2x80x94water mixture having at least about 90 vol-% water and the elution volume amounts generally to 4 to 7, preferably 6, column volumes. The effluent is collected and concentrated to yield a first Lepidium composition having a Lepidium polysaccharide component of about 45% or more.
The first process can be further adapted to produce a second effluent by including, after elution of a first elution volume, the step of eluting a second elution volume that includes an aqueous solvent. Second Lepidium composition is obtained by concentrating the second effluent. In this or any other embodiment, the concentrating can be by any suitable means as know in the art such as evaporation, distillation, lyophilization, and the like. Generally, the second elution volume is typically to 4 to 10 column volumes. The second effluent contains a second Lepidium composition having between about 0.3% and about 12%, preferably between about 2% and about 10%, more preferably between about 5% and about 10% of benzyl isothiocyanate; between about 0.3% and about 2.7%, preferably between about 1% and about 2.5% of a Lepidium sterol fraction; and between about 10% to about 65%, preferably between about 10% and about 25% of a Lepidium fatty acid component.
In one embodiment of the adapted first process, the second elution volume has at least two gradient volumes, each of which contains an aqueous solvent. The identity or composition of the aqueous solvent in each of the two or more gradient volumes can be the same or it can be different. Preferably it is different. The second effluent resulting from the elution of the second elution volume can be fractionate collected into at least as many gradient fractions as there are gradient volumes eluted. The fractionate collected gradient fractions can be combined, or they can be maintained separately. The gradient fractions can be concentrated to obtain second Lepidium compositions. It will be apparent to one skilled in the art that the identity and amounts of constituents of second Lepidium compositions made by this process can be varied by varying the number and composition of gradient volumes eluted, the number and volume of gradient fractions that are fractionate collected, and the manner in which gradient fractions are combined.
In a preferred embodiment of the adapted first process, the second elution volume is an alcoholxe2x80x94water mixture having 70 vol-% and preferably 80 vol-% or more alcohol, preferably SDA. The second Lepidium composition obtained in this process contains between about 0.2% and about 10%, preferably between about 2% and about 5%, of benzyl isothiocyanate; between about 0.15% and about 3%, preferably between about 0.2% and about 1%, of a Lepidium sterol component; between about 1% and about 65%, preferably between about 10% and about 25% of a Lepidium fatty acid component; and between about 0.3% and about 0.5% of a macamide component, wherein the macamide component comprises about 30% or more macamide B and 20% or more macamide C. Second Lepidium compositions typically have less than about 5%, preferably less than about 1%, of either a Lepidium polysaccharide component or a Lepidium amino acid component.
A second Lepidium composition can also be obtained from a second extraction composition from a second process. In a second process, residual Lepidium plant material that remains after separating the first extraction composition is contacted in a second contacting step with an aqueous solvent, preferably a mixture of an alcohol and water having about 80 vol-% or more, preferably about 90 vol-% or more alcohol, preferably SDA, to produce a second extraction composition or liquor. The process of contacting in the second contacting step can be the same as that in the first contacting step of a first process or it can be different. The liquor is separated from residual Lepidium plant material and concentrated to obtain a second Lepidium composition. The separating can be by any process known in the art; for example centrifugation, filtration, or decanting.
The second Lepidium composition obtained by a second process (MD-A) has between about 5% and about 9% of benzyl isothiocyanate, a Lepidium sterol component of between about 1% and about 3%, a Lepidium fatty acid component between about 10% and about 20%, and a macamide component of 10% or more. Generally, a Lepidium sterol component includes about 50% or more xcex2-sitosterol and also contains stigmasterol and campesterol. Generally, a Lepidium fatty acid component contains between about 0.5% and about 1.2% 9,16-dioxo-10E,12E,14E-octadecatrieneoic acid between about 1.5% and about 3.5% of 16-hydroxy-9-oxo-10E,12E,14E-octadecatrieneoic acid between about 30% and about 35% linoleic acid, and between about 15% and about 22% linolenic acid. Generally, a Lepidium fatty acid component also contains oleic acid. In preferred embodiments, the second composition also contains about 0.2% or more of a macamide component, wherein the macamide component comprises 1% or less macamide A, about 10% or more macamide B, and about 20% or more macamide C.
The present invention also provides a third Lepidium composition that contains a mixture of a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient with a first Lepidium composition, a second Lepidium composition, or with both a first and second Lepidium composition. Pharmaceutically acceptable excipients are any materials that do not interfere with the pharmacological activity of the third composition or degrade the bodily functions of the animal to which it can be administered, but facilitate fabrication of dosage forms or actual administration of the composition; for example by improving palatability of oral dosage forms. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable excipient include but are not limited to maltodextrin, calcium phosphate, and fused silica. Pharmaceutically acceptable excipients also include flavorants.
Third compositions of the present invention can be made, for example, by combining about 25% to about 50% (dry weight) of a first or second Lepidium composition of the present invention and about 75% to about 25% (dry weight) of one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipients, combining this mixture with water (5 liter per kg of solids) and homogenizing the mixture. A Silverson Model 14 RT-A homogenizer (Silverson Corporation, East Longmeadow, Ma.) is an example of an apparatus suitable for carrying-out the homogenization. The homogenized composition is then dried to obtain a third Lepidium composition. The drying may be carried-out by any means as are known in the art; for example spray drying, oven drying, rotary vacuum drying, or lyophilization.
In yet other embodiments, the present invention provides novel amides of fatty acids, namely; N-benzyl octanamide (also called macamide A or MA-3), racemic and enantiomerically pure N-benzyl-16-hydroxy-9-oxo-10e,12e,14e-octadecatrienamide (also called macamide B or MA-S-4), and N-benzyl 9,16-dioxo-10e,12e,14e-octadecatrienamide (also called macamide C or MA-9). All of these N-substituted amides are members of the class macamides, as that term is used herein. The N-benzyl amides of the present invention, which are useful in the prevention or treatment of carcinomas, can be synthetically prepared, or obtained from Lepidium plant material, preferably Lepidium meyenii, by chromatographic processes. The chromatographic process is particular useful for obtaining enantiomerically pure N-benzyl-16(S)-hydroxy-9-oxo-10e,12e,14e-octadecatrienamide.
N-benzyl amides of the present invention can be synthetically prepared by various methods (See Barstaw, L. E. et al., J. Org. Chem., 36, 1305,(1971)). For example, N-benzyl amides of the present invention can be made by refluxing the corresponding carboxylic acid and benzyl amine with triphenylphosphene and bromotrichloromethane.
The N-benzyl amides of the present invention can be isolated from Lepidium plant material by c chromatographic process. Starting material for isolation of the N-benzyl amides of the present invention by chromatographic processes is a dry powder loading composition formed by mixing with silica gel (60-100 mesh) the residue from rotary vacuum concentration of an ethyl acetate extract of an aqueous suspension of a first Lepidium composition from a first process in which the aqueous solvent contains a mixture of about 75% SDA and about 25% water. The dry powder loading composition is applied to a chromatography column that is the eluted with a series of gradient volumes. The resulting gradient eluents are fractionate collected and compared by thin layer chromatography (TLC). Fractionate collected gradient eluents having similar TLC patterns are combined and combined fractions are further treated by column chromatography.
The methods of preventing or treating carcinomas, libido-related male sexual dysfunction, male impotence, and muscle fatigue comprise administering or dosing an effective amount of a composition, which can be a third Lepidium composition, that contains a first or second Lepidium composition, or both. The meaning of effective amount will be recognized by clinicians but includes an amount effective to either (1) reduce the symptoms of the disease or condition sought to be treated or prevented (i.e. cancer, sexual dysfunction), (2) induce a pharmacological change relevant to treating or preventing the disease sought to be treated or prevented, or (3) prevent the occurrence of the disease or condition.
The Lepidium compositions used in the method of the present invention can be administered by any route. Compositions of the present invention are administered alone, or are combined with a pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier or excipient according to standard pharmaceutical procedures. Preferably, Lepidium compositions are administered orally as a third Lepidium composition. For the oral mode of administration, the compositions of the present invention are used in the form of tablets, capsules, chewing gum, and the like. In the case of tablets, various disintegrants such as starch, and lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate and talc can be used.
Compositions of the invention can include pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, particularly those obtained with mineral acids, for example hydrochloric or hydrobromic acid. However, organic acids, for example tartaric acid, can also be used.
The amount dosed will depend upon the composition used and the disease or condition to be treated or prevented. Generally, the compositions are dosed at between 0.1 g and 10 g per kg of body weight per day.